


This Room Will Never Tell

by Gaynin



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Trying Not To Get Caught Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 22:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaynin/pseuds/Gaynin
Summary: Some teenagers sneak out of the house to meet with their boyfriends, others sneak in.





	This Room Will Never Tell

**Author's Note:**

> There are not enough Neji/Lee fics! let's change that

Lee meditates on a branch of the closest tree there was nearest his target. Breathing in the wind, exhales masked in the sound of leaves blowing to and fro, his energy perfectly in sync with his surroundings. It is one of the best things you can do when preparing an ambush, especially upon highly skilled ninja. 

Slowly Lee begins to slink his way down the branch, waving farewell to an owl a few branches up who hoots happily at him.

Sliding in through a window he steps without a sound into the room, careful to not even rustle the curtains.

As if the bed within was an extension of the branch, he lies in it. Proud of himself when the occupant doesn't even stir. 

He wraps his arms around the man sleeping in bed and lays a tender kiss upon his throat. 

“Mm.” the man says. 

Lee chuckles and kisses Neji’s slack lips. 

“Lee?” Neji stirs “how'd you get in here?” he says in a slurry. 

“I am quite skilled in the art of stealth, my lover.” Lee kisses him “How do you sleep so heavily as a Shinobi?”

Neji hooks a leg around Lee’s hips gently pulling them flush together. 

“I sleep so heavily because no one should be able to get in here.” Neji kisses him back.

“Always stay on your toes, my love.” Lee whispers kissing him again. Neji’s hand comes up to cup Lee's jaw as Lee rolls to lay atop his boyfriend. 

When they break apart Neji whispers “It's risky for you to be here you know, with so many byakugan users.”

“Mm and yet it seems I cannot resist you.”

“Lee.” Neji gasps, body heating like a fire as their lengths slide against each other through layers of clothing, enough to be pleasant but so far from what Neji wishes for. 

Neji spreads his legs, embarrassed by how easily he gives under the promise of the other man's touch, even as he lays in his family’s home.

Lee's smile embarrasses him further as he runs his hands up his thighs. The thick, loose, fabric of Neji's sleepwear sliding easily away with a push of Lee's fingers. 

“You are so beautiful my love,” Lee moves down and tosses Neji's legs over his shoulders, he bows his head, kissing the inside of Neji’s thigh, making Neji gasp “the most beautiful being I have ever seen.”

“Lee..” Neji holds in his plea. 

When Lee takes him into his mouth he cradles the tip of him on his tongue for a moment, then lavishes only the head with attention, sending shocks to Neji’s toes and fingertips and making his thighs twitch.

Lee giggles around his cock and then dips, mercifully.

“Lee why must you.. torture me” Neji groans and sighs. Neji reaches with fingers for his own entrance and gets started on what he knows Lee will take his time to get to.

“Why must you rush, my love?” Lee asks pumping him.

Neji feels as though he’s ready to come at any second. A lifelong fantasy being fulfilled. For years he’s dreamed of having a boy in his bed, his own sheets smelling of stolen sex. And now here was his boyfriend, slipping through his window and between his legs and touching him the way he enjoys so much, the way that drives him mad. It was almost too much.

“Lee, let me taste you, please.” 

Lee flushes pink but rises to his knees pushing away his clothing and revealing his length to the bright moonlight.

Neji grabs him by the hips and pulls him, walking him to his mouth where Lee finally falls onto all fours above Neji’s head.

Neji pulls Lee down into his mouth and squeezes his ass. Lee shakes trying not to make a sound, usually a noisy lover.

Neji encourages Lee to thrust into his mouth as much as he’d like while he gets back to work preparing himself.

“Neji” Lee whispers, petting his head while he thrusts.

After a little while, Neji releases Lee’s length with a wet breathy sound. Lee whimpers softly, grateful to be released and sorry in the same breath.

“I’m ready.” Neji whispers. Lee climbs down his body to kiss his lips.

“Turn around,” he says, Neji’s brows furrow at the suggestion “the bed would give us away if we were to lay like this.”

Neji understands and kisses Lee again before turning.

Once they’re joined their breaths catch.

Lee drags Neji’s clothing down his back to lay kisses upon the swan-like blades of his shoulders, up his neck into his brown hair. His hands come around to stroke up Neji’s chest and cup his throat. Neji gasps. Lee turns Neji’s head to kiss his jaw, steadily thrusting into him, grazing his spot. Neji knows they could go all night this way and gently throws his hips back against his lover to help them along.

“Neji I adore you.” Lee whispers. Neji can’t find the words to match so he reaches for Lee’s hand and kisses his fingers in reply.

Lee lays his head on Neji’s back, thrusting deeper and longer and sighing himself with puffy little breaths and Neji activates his byakugan and cancels out everything but the sight of Lee’s face, lost in pleasure, laying amongst his hair.

“Lee I’m.. I’m so in love with you.” Neji manages.

At the declaration, Lee rises to his knees, adjusts his angle just so and begins stroking Neji’s cock.

Neji’s head falls to the bed and he bits the sheets so as not to cry out as his spot is hit dead on over and over. He’s coming within moments and it’s everything he’s ever wanted. Sex in his own bed, amongst his own sheets and clothing and scents.

Lee pulls away gingerly and lies beside him and though Neji knows the man is capable of many more rounds he gets to work sucking him off, getting his fingers involved and finding Lee’s spot with speed and grace.

Lee always wants to be kissed as he comes and Neji indulges him stroking him inside and out until he’s satisfied, their lips locked.

Afterward, Lee lay gazing lovingly at Neji’s features and combing his fingers through his lover’s hair. Neji secretly loves how Lee grooms him after sex, his hair gets quite messy in the process and it’s nice to be so taken care of.

Neji wraps his arms around Lee’s torso and listens to his heartbeat a moment.

“Thank you.” he whispers.

Lee wraps his arms around Neji’s in turn, cupping his head and waist.

“I love you Neji.” Lee says simply.

Neji closes his eyes, a soft smile blooming of its own volition on his lips.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> There. Now at least there's one more  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
